Episodes
Stickmen is a series created by myself. The episodes are created by first being drawn using Microsoft Paint. Once an episode is finished being drawn, they are put together using Windows Movie Maker with added captions which indicate that a character is speaking. Below is a list of all the episodes in order. Main Series Season 1: May 4, 2015 to May 18, 2015 # Pete and Marie # No Bullying! # The Crazy Guy # Mail Day # Bar Night # On The Loose # The New Girl # Disco of Death # Save Our Souls # Cloudy Day # The Moshpit # Forest of Fear # Pete's Revenge # Robbery # LongNeck's Scheme # The Imposter # The Magic Show # A New Friend # The Battle # The Final Battle Season 2: May 26, 2015 to Sep 5, 2015 # Return of Peace # The Bar Night # The Warrior # Killer Vs Robber # The Midget # The Rematch # Battle in the Store # Traveling Through Time # The Attack # Trouble at the Bar # The Astronaut # An Old Friend # Clash of Ninjas # The Resurrection # Evil Returns # Evil Rising # Another Friend # The Assembly # The Showdown # The Final showdown Season 3: Sep 12, 2015 to Nov 16, 2015 # Restoring Peace # Evil Never Ends # Apocalypse Eve # Evil Prevailing # Judgment Day # The Apocalypse # The Fight Continues # War or Extinction # Final Destination # The Ending Season 4: Apr 29, 2016 to Oct 4, 2016 # New Beginning # Warm Welcome # The Scrap # The Bar Reopens # Disco Night # New Threat # A New Hero # Dark Night # Revelations # Eyes of the Storm # The Investigation # The Revival # Return of Evil # Hell Rising # The Festival # Return to the Bar # The Blackout # Beginning of the End # Ultimate Destiny # Final Resolution Season 5: Oct 22, 2016 to Feb 12, 2017 # Inception # Bar Room Brawl # Panic at the Disco # Taking Over # Back to the Past # Abnormal Occurence # Midnight Combat # Skirmish in the Hills # Return of Darkness # Lost and Found # Weirdness Begins # The War Begins # The War Continues # End of the War # The Final Clash Season 6: Apr 4, 2017 to present # Day at the Beach # The Planning # The Invasion Begins # Nightfall # Into Darkness # Retaliation # Ascension # Repulse # Uprising # Persecution # Escalation # Life or Death # ??? # ??? # ??? Original Series Dec 13, 2012 to Feb 21, 2013 # What's That? # OMG # Bloody Times # On The Loose # The Mail # On The Loose II # Crazy Mailboy # On The Loose III # A Stickmen Christmas # Mistletoe # The Survival Game # Who's Funnier? # Love Burns # Aliens are Real? # The Killer Returns # Meet the Robber # The Epic Battle # Dumpster Problems # Zim's Return # Killer Vs Robber # The New Girl # The Battle Starts # Battle For Earth Trivia * Several of the titles and plots of certain episodes are based off a few of the episodes from the original Stickmen series, and could be considered remakes. Some examples include On The Loose, The New Girl, and Killer Vs Robber. * Trouble At The Bar is the shortest episode, being 1:44 long. * Season Four is the longest running season, being about 101 minutes long. * Season Three is the shortest running season, being less than 50 minutes long.